Classic
The Classic Skin was the first Skin used on Nitrome.com. It is mostly pink and has the early characters, up to Scribble. Description The Skin has many small hills with wind whirling around some of them. The hills rest on a large body of water. On one hill there are two Venus Fly Traps embedded in the ground trying to eat 3 flies, while there are 3 smaller hills near it. The right fly trap succeeds in eating a fly, while the left is still trying. A hill close to the one with Fly Traps on it has 3 Blots dancing to music from a radio, not known to them that two Dragon Flies see a Bee about to pierce it's stinger into one of the 3 blots. Near these two hills, there is a gust of wind, and Hot Air is near the tip of it with a smile, unknown to him that a Dragon Worm underwater follows him. Near the hill with dancing Blots is another hill with a gust of wind going half way around it, and a Chick sitting on top of a huge Treasure Chest on top of the hill. To the right of the hill with the Chick on top of the chest, there is a hill a bit smaller (and closer to the water) with 2 smaller hills in the water. On top of the mountain is a Portal with three Sleepwalkers walking out of it, unknown to them that they are being watched by a Nightmare. The third Sleepwalker has walked off the hill, and is going to fall to his death in the water, with the other two on solid ground following him. There is another bunch of four hills, with the first one having a Pain Blower with a drop of paint coming out of his mouth, and paint below him. To the right of the hill with the Blower, is a hill that has three smaller hills, and a Hermit Crab on one of them. On the hill is a Caterpillar Doodle which doesn't know about the two planes flying above it (with Two Legged Characters as the pilot) that are dropping Drills on it. Near the Hill with the Doodle on it is another hill which has a Chick beside a sign that is pointing to another hill with a house on it. This hill has 2 much smaller hills located at the bottom of the mountain. On top of the hill is a House, and to the left of the house is a Two Legged Character. Hints *Hot Air 2 - The presence of the house with a happy face and eyes is an indicator of Hot Air 2, where the same house appears in the opening and is subsequently the house of Hot Air's Girlfriend. Also, the Balloons sold by the Electro Brain have designs used for Balloons in Hot Air 2 *Aquanaut - The Hermit Crabs that appear here appear in Aquanaut, although the presence of the Crabs and their appearance in a game are likely coincidental. Appearances *2 Venus Fly Traps (Feed Me) *3 Flies (Feed Me) *3 Blots (Scribble) *3 Chicks (1 as balloon) (Chick Flick) *3 Sleepwalkers (Sandman) *1 Nightmare (Sandman) *2 Dragonflies (Feed Me) *1 Dragon Worm (Hot Air) *Hot Air *1 Paint Blower (does not appear in any games) *3 Unnamed Sphere-headed creatures (two flying plane, one standing) (does not appear in any games, possibly cut) *2 Drills (Hot Air) *1 Caterpillar Doodle (Scribble) *3 Hermit Crabs (Aquanaut) *2 Land Mines (Tanked Up) *1 Unnamed Robot (does not appear in any games, possibly cut) *2 Moles (Chick Flick) *1 Pear Doodle *1 Octopus *2 Squirrels (1 Orange, 1 Grey) (Chick Flick) *2 Electro Brains (1 balloon) (does not appear in any games) *Poly (Roly Poly) *Key (Roly Poly) *1 Tank Unnamed characters The Classic Skin features Nitrome characters from Nitrome's first six games. The game hints both Hot Air 2 and Aquanaut, both which have elements from the respective game in the skin before those elements appeared in the game. Although close to all characters in the Skin appear in a game or are set to appear in a game, a few characters in the skin never appear in a game. These characters are: *Unnamed Sphere-headed creature (and planes they're in) *Unnamed Robot *Electro Brain *Paint Blower Unnamed Sphere-headed creature The Unnamed Sphere-headed creature and they're planes possibly were meant to appear in Hot Air as a way of dropping drills, or maybe were set to appear in Hot Air 2 as drill-dropping a minions of Baron von Blimp. The method of dropping drills is used in Hot Air, during the battle with Baron von Blimp, where the drills he drops on the player must be blown back into the Baron to damage him. The Unnamed Sphere-headed creature may have served as enemies for the boss level to make it harder, or were planned to appear in a level where they have to be defeated by blowing the drills they dropped (if they were intended to drop drills) back into them, the level featuring these enemies being a tutorial on how to destroy Baron von Blimp. As they're plane is much different than other enemies in Hot Air 2, they may have been slated to appear in a robotic game, one of the two enemies appearing most likely as enemies. Another possible reason was they were meant to appear in Scribble, Feed Me, or Roly Poly, or possibly another unmentioned games, and were cut out of it. The most likely solution to this enemy not appearing in any game is that it was made specifically for the skin. Unnamed Robot This enemy's design is similar to that of the art of Tanked Up. It is possible it was cut from Tanked Up also, which would explain its absence from any Nitrome game. The Robot bears a very strong resemblance to the character Wall-E from the Disney-Pixar movie of the same name. The only difference between the two characters are the colour of them, and that Wall-E has three fingered hands. Paint Blowers :Main Article: Paint Blower Paint Blowers also have not appeared in any game. It is highly likely this character was not meant to appear in any game, and was made exclusively for that image. Unlike the Electro Brain who appears in the same section of the site and has appeared in a game, this character is yet to make an appearance in a Nitrome game. Electro Brains :Main Article: Electro Brains Electro Brains appear in the image for the job page for the programmer role. Electro Brains - unlike there unlucky cousin the Pain Blower - have appeared in a Nitrome game, but only as a cameo. They appeared as a balloon in Hot Air 2. Since this appearance, they haven't appeared in another Nitrome game. Trivia * When this skin was the only one, a link to the Skin Selection page did not exist, as there was only one skin. * This Skin is the first skin to have unidentified and unnamed characters. * This skin is pink and identifies Nitrome's colour. * The hills in this skin resemble the background of Hot Air. Category:Skins